Friends or More?
by The Seven Deadly Sins
Summary: R because later on there will be some ahem you know...but the first few chapters or okay to read.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

He stood there waiting for the train to arrive.He leaned against his trolley.The young man was now in his seventh year of hogwarts ,in slytherian.He had grown taller and didn't keep his blonde hair slick back.He let his hair loose which came to his chin.He sighed remembering the last six years being mean and rude to Harry Ron and Hermione.He hoped that he could change that and become friends with them though he doubted it.He looked at his watch."Ten more minutes"he said to himself.He pushed his hair behind his ear. 

"Come on children nine minutes till the train arrives."The women had four children trying to keep up.The boy turned around and recognized the women.She was Ron's mother.He notice that they have changed during the summer.Harry didn't have his glasses anymore and had cut his hair shorter making it less messy.Ron didn't have freckles and had brushed his hair back neatly.The blonde boy smirked.They sure have changed He said to himself.He glanced at the taller girl.Was that hermione?Her hair was not frizzy and had very few waves.Her eyebrows were thinner and were very attractive.Ginny was a bit taller and stayed the same except for the length of her hair which came to her waist.The train blew its whistle as it arrived.It slowly stopped.The boy straighten up as the luggage people grabbed his suit case and took them to the cart box where the suit cases were placed.He got on the train and looked around for a seat.There was no place for him to sit or either no one wanted him near them.The train was filled with people and so needed to find a seat before the train started moving.He heard laughter.The compartment door was opened and there was an empty seat.He sighed in relief but then groaned.Harry Hermione and Ron we in there.They stopped laughing and looked at him.Ron was the first to recognize him.He gave him a dirty look. 

"What do you want Malfoy?"Harry and Hermione looked at each other."If your thinking on asking us to sit here the answer is no"Ron put his feet on the empty seat. 

"Why don't you find another place to sit?"Harry stood up and pointed down the aisle.Hermione nodded her head. 

"There isn't anywhere to sit and I've been up and down the aisle three times."Draco looked at Harry and then to Ron.Ron rolled his eyes.Harry folded his arms and turned to look at Hermione and Ron.There was complete silence.The train whistled to warn that the train was about to be leaving the station.Hermione broke the silence with a loud sigh. 

"Fine Draco..we'll let you sit with us but when we come back home you better find another sit because we won't let you sit with us again." 

"WHAT?!"Ron quickly stood up that he almost fell over.Harry looked at her in disbelief. 

"Oh don't give me that look....listen it's just for right now its not like he will be sitting with us when we come back home."Hermione pushed her hair back and patted Ron's and Harry's shoulder before sitting down.Ron slowly sat down and scooted towards the window.Draco sat down near the edge of the seat.Harry looked at Ron and then to Hermione who was peacefully reading a book.Draco had his arms folded and was looking down at the ground.He wanted to say he was sorry for being mean and rude to them but the dirty look on Ron stooped him.Draco reposition himself.He felt very uncomfortable sitting with them.Hermione put her book down and stood up. 

"W-where are you going?"Ron straighten himself up. 

"I...need to use..the ladies room"Hermione gave ron a strange look and headed out shaking her head.Harry and Ron looked at each other and then glanced at Draco who had his eyes closed.His silky blonde hair covered his face.Ron took out his brand new wand and wanted to cast a spell on Draco but Harry stopped him. 

"I know you want to get him back for making a fool out of you but right now isn't the chance so just drop it"Harry lowered Ron's arm.Draco opened his eyes and looked at them suspiciously.He sighed and pushed his hair back which slid back down into place.Ron coughed a few times.Draco gave him an angry and disgusted look.Harry new what Ron was thinking and bit his lower lip to keep himself from laughing.Hermione walked back in and took her seat.She had bought chocolate frogs for each of them including Draco.She handed Ron and Harry theirs.She handed Draco one but he shook his head and looked at the ground.Hermione shrugged and but the chocolate frog on her lap.The train whistled as it started to slow down.Draco was the first to stand up.Harry Hermione and Ron smiled at each other.They all got off the train and headed to the professor who called for all seventh years.They took wagons to the castle like school.Again Harry Ron and Hermione were stuck with Draco.He himself wasn't happy and was muttering unpleasant things. 

"What was that malfoy?"Ron clenched his fist.Harry held on to his shoulder. 

"Why would you care?It wasn't about you.Besides your not even worth to talk about."Draco folded his arms and smirked.Ron's face got red.Harry held tighter.Draco looked out of the window and sighed."And people will get bored if they talk or even hear about you"Draco looked at Ron.Damn.I did it again...damn it Draco your supposed to try and make friends with them. 

"Listen Draco we were nice enough to let you sit with us on the train.....so why be so rude to us?Can't you just shut up for right now..we weren't happy with you sitting with us."Hermione looked at him with angry eyes.Draco looked at her and felt his cheeks get warm he looked quickly looked away.'The way she grew...wow....talk about fine.Wait but she's in gryffindor....and she's friends with Harry and Ron..and she hates me..so there is no way I can go out with her....damn if I wasn't so.....rude an mean to them'.He sighed.Hermione took that as an okay.She looked at Ron and Harry with a big smile.The wagons arrived to the school and all of the students got of.They all went to the great hall and sat at there assigned tables.They waited until the first years were sorted into there houses.Crabbe and Goyle sat on each side of Draco as they always did.Draco sat there and looked at the gryffindor table.He had his chance to apologize to them. 

The sorting was finally over and the feast began.Draco didn't touch his food.Crabbe and Goyle looked at him and asked him what was wrong.Draco just shook his head.Soon all them went to find their common rooms.Harry Ron and Hermione walked slowly laughing and joking.Draco now had his chance. 

"Harry!Wait!"Draco suddenly had second thoughts but it was to late.Harry Hermione and Ron turned and looked at him. 

"Why should we.....so we can listen to another one of you smart rude remarks..well we don't have time for that."Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and walked away.Ron gave him another one of his dirty looks before walking after Harry and Hermione. 

"Ron..wait....please"Draco stood there waiting if Ron would listen to him.Ron turned around slowly looking at him suspiciously."I have to tell you something...wish I could say it to all of you..."He took a deep breath. 

"Well I don't have all night.What is it you wanted to say?"Ron folded his arms and looked at him waiting for an answer. 

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry...I'm sorry for being mean and rude to you for the last past six years....I was immature back then."Draco looked down at his feet his silky blonde hair falling over his face.Ron was shocked."I'm sorry" 

* * *

Authors Note:Yes crappy isnt it?I was in a big time rush.Anyways I promise that the second chapter will be maybe a bit longer and better ^ ^' 

Copyright © 2003 Shinta yurishi 

Back: 

Chapter: 1 [2] 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

* * *

"S-sorry?!"Ron stepped forward to him,masking sure he had heard right."This is some kind of a joke..No way can Draco Malfoy apologize to me..right?" 

Draco shook his head."Its not..I'm truely sorry for the way I have acted upon you three...I was envies of you three...To be honest..I was afraid and so I decided to attack you first."He blew a strand of blonde hair from his face. 

"Oh well..then...I guess...um"Ron was then interrupted by heavy footsteps.They two of them looked down the corridor.Ms Norris came from around the corner and meowed.Seconds later Mr Filch arrived.He smiled wryly reveling his yellow crooked teeth."Well well well...what do we have here?"He stepped closer and glanced from Ron to Draco."I hope you two aren't fighting...cause that mean expulsion for both of you.." 

Ron swallowed and looked at Draco who to was looking right at him."Oh..uh..no..we were..just uh..clearing out..a uh.."Ron stuttered. 

"We were just clearing out a misunderstanding...we were just about to head to our common rooms.."Draco nodded and walked away.Ron gave a nervous smile at Mr. Filch and headed off.Mr.Filch frowned. 

* * * 

"Ron took you so long?"Harry stood up from his chair as Ron entered the common room.He had an odd look his face.was that really true?Did Draco really meant it?Did he really apologize or was it a joke? 

"Ron!RON?!"Hermione waved her hand in front of his face. 

"Huh?What?"Ron shook his head and then glanced to Hermione then to Harry. 

"What took you?"Harry repeated. 

"Oh..uh..malfoy..he.."Ron was once more interrupted by a loud sigh from Hermione. 

"The year barley started and he's at it again.." 

"No...he.." 

"Don't worry Ron..we'll make sure he ain't gonna ruin our last year"Harry smirked and patted Ron on the back.Hermione smiled and patted him too. 

"Well then...you two better get a good nights rest"Hermione walked up to Harry giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek."Night Harry" 

"Night"Harry smiled and blushed lightly.Ron chuckled softly. 

"Night Harry"Ron mimicked Hermione. 

"Oh shut up!"Harry pushed Ron lightly.Both headed up to the boys dormitory. 

* * * 

_His arm rested upon both of the other males shoulders.His thin lips moved but no sounds came out.His hand stroked the red heads cheek gently.He stepped closer.His cold grey eyes stared into the other boy's hazel eyes.He stepped closer.His lips came closer to the red head own thin lips..._

"NO!!"Ron quickly sat up in his bed.He looked around.Harry and the other boys were peacefully asleep.Sweat ran down his face,chest,and back.He blinked a couple of times and looked under his covers."Oh great...Damn over a stupid dream.."He sighed and thought for a moment."It..cant be...that's..so wrong..."he whispered to himself.He got out putting on his robes and slowly made his way down stairs.The fire was lightly lit.The moon shinned through the window.He sat down on one of the chairs placing his hand over his forehead."why?" 

* * * 

_The blondes lips connected with the red heads lips.He leaned up against the boys body.His hand slipped behind the red head's back.Rubbing up and down.They shared a passionate kiss.The red heads hands slipped to the sides of the blondes hips and then to thighs.He slowly made his hand up between his legs..._

Draco sat up quickly breathing fast sweating.He pushed back his hair."What?"He shook his head and got out of bed putting on his robes.He was startled but a loud snore from one of his companions.He shook his head and headed down stairs.The fire was lit making the room shine a beautiful orange.He sat in the chair in front of it and bit his lower lip.He played with the string of his robe.He thought about his dream again and a light blush came across his face."Ugh..that's disgusting..."He shook his head and pounded his fist against the arm rest. 

* * *

Morning came and everyone had gotten up and ready for the saturday morning.everyone greeted each other in the great hall.As always Slytherains stared at the gryffindors in disgust.Draco walked by and looked at Ron who was also looking at him.Redness and heat came across Draco cheeks.He turned around and walked of.Ron Shook his head and continued his chat with harry and hermione. 

"Draco looked different...I mean he looked at us differently.."Hermione took a scoop of eggs and glanced at Harry and Ron."What?" 

Harry chuckled softly."you..uh got grits on you cheek.." 

Hermione blushed and grabbed a napkin wiping it off."Thanks" 

Ron sat still playing with his food.He thought about his dream again.he stabbed an egg and mumbled.Harry and Hermione stared at him frowning.Ron looked up.He sighed and stood up looking over to the slytherians table.Harry and Hermione glanced up. 

"W-where you going?"Harry stood up and watched as Ron marched over to the slytherians.The slytherians watched him in mild surprise and disgust.Ron stood behind Draco with an annoyed face.Draco turned around having the same face as always. 

"What a surprise Weasly..I think you have mistaken the loser table is over there..."Draco smirked and couple of slytherians snickered.Ron gritted his teeth. 

"You.....and me...need to talk.."Ron grabbed his robes and pulled him up. 

"What?Hey..don't touch me you filthy..." 

"Shut up and just follow"Ron dragged him behind.Head turned in surprise.Ron and Malfoy.A fight between them was the first thought.They walked out.People hesitated but stayed seated.Ron pushed Draco in front of him. 

"Last night...did you dream anything funny?"Ron gritted his teeth again remembering his own dream.Draco bit his lower lip and looked up.He shook his head. 

"No..why?" 

"You sure?"Ron sighed softly.Draco nodded his head.He looked down at the ground."oh...it's just that..well I did and I didn't like it..." 

"I know what you mean..."Draco looked up."Yes I did.."Ron looked at him frowning slightly.He placed his hand on the wall behind Draco.He leaned forward slightly and shook his head. 

"Some crazy dream huh?"Ron looked down.Draco crossed his arms and nodded his head in agreement.Ron looked back up and chuckled softly.Draco smiled softly. 

* * * 

Harry and Hermione followed Ron and draco.They hid behind a small wall and spoke to each other softly. 

"Maybe they want to fight in peace.."Hermione frowned knowing what she said sounded a bit stupid.Harry shook his head and peered over.His eyes widen in surprise.He looked at Hermione.Hermione peered over too. 

She gasped and covered he mouth.Ron was leaning over Draco.His arm right over Draco's shoulder.Draco seemed to be blushing or was it the heat in the hall?Hermione glanced at Harry and shook her head. 

" He..can't..its impossible..."Harry glanced at his feet. 

"Maybe..he's trying to..uh..be friendly?"Hermione suggested. 

Harry and hermione walked back inside the great hall still wondering about Ron and Draco. 

* * * 

"So uh i guess we better go back inside before they think something..."Ron suggested crossing his arms over his chest.Draco nodded. 

"Yeah we wouldn't want to lose our reputation in that sort of manner.."He smiled pushing his blonde hair back."Sorry about what happen at the table..I..it slipped i did'nt mean to..it's just that..." 

Ron raised his hand and shook his head and smiled."No problem...It's just the way it is right?"Ron frowned slightly.Draco's cold grey eyes fixed onto the floor again. 

"It doesn't have to be..I mean come on do we always have to follow the past rules?why can't we all be friends?"Draco looked back up and smiled hopefully. 

Ron smirked and shook his head.he chuckled softly and patted Draco on the shoulder."Well....first we have to make a promise...no more criticising one another if we gonna start as friends..." 

Draco smiled."Okay promise...and we won't care what other people or houses think right?"Ron nodded his head in agreement. 

"Right" 

* * *

That saturday morning went by fast as the children all headed out to the afternoon sun outside by the lake.Children ran to greet each other once more and smiled and laughed.Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand and other seemed shock that they were a couple.Indeed some had expected it other didn't. 

They walked to the shade of the big oak tree but stopped in their tracts spotting Draco.the blonde hair seemed to be speaking to someone probably one of his so called guards. 

Hermione crossed her arms and glanced at Harry.Harry bit his lower lip and took a few steps forward.Hermione followed.again they stopped dead in their tracts.Ron was sitting net to him.Smiling and laughing.Hermione's eyes widen and so did Harry's. 

"It don't matter..if they can't accept it then..who gives..." 

Draco turned and face Ron placing his hand on the red heads shoulder.Ron eyes were soft and lovable.Ron looked down and glanced back up and smiled.Harry shook his head and grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and walked in the opposite direction. 

* * * 

A few people passed by giving them an awkward look.Draco shrugged."People are so weird....I mean yes it the first time ever seeing two people from different hoses sit together like this right?" 

Ron nodded and sighed."Yeah your right...I..was wondering..what would Hermione and Harry say..?"Ron glanced at Draco frowning slightly. 

Draco smirked and turned to face Ron.He placed his hand on his shoulder and smirked."It don't matter if they can't accept it..then who gives...if they're really your friends then they should accept our friendship..same with mine."Ron looked down at his hands.A small ant crawled on his arm his wiped it of and glanced back up and smiled. 

"Your right..." 

Ron leaned back against the trunk of the tree and sighed.Draco leaned back as well and looked out to the lake. 

* * * 

"Harry sweetie...don't think wrong...maybe..maybe they.." 

"Maybe they're gay..."Harry slumped into the chair in front of the fireplace.Hermione sighed and stood next to him. 

"Haven't you thought that maybe they want to be friends?"Hermione stared at the top of Harry's head and frowned slightly.She kneeled down and placed her hand on Harry's knee.Harry looked at her hand and glanced up to look at her. 

"How can they...they hate each..we hate each other..."Harry sighed and glared at the fire.Hermione sighed again. 

"Harry I love you...and I love Ron..as a friend of course...but maybe its time for a change.."Hermione looked at him hopefully with a small smile.Harry sighed and glanced back at Hermione.He smiled and nodded. 

"Maybe him...but not for me..." 

* * *

Draco and Ron walked down the hall until they came to the path of separation.Ron looked down one way and Draco another. 

"Well..I guess..until tomorrow eh?"Draco smirked and waved.Ron waved back. 

"Yeah..." 

Draco headed down to his common room.Ron watched him shortly and soon walked to his own common room.Ron sighed softly.All these years he thought wrong and bad of Draco.Such a sweet sensitive kid.Same as all the children in the school.Why couldn't they have been friends since the beginning? 

He glanced up at the fat lady in the portrait. 

"Password?" 

"Dragon scales...." 

The fat lady nodded and let Ron through.He spotted Harry and Hermione in front of the fire place.Their heads turned.Ron smiled and walked towards them slowly. 

"Hey..what's up?" 

"I wouldn't know you tell me Ron..."Harry glared at him placing his hand behind his messy black hair.Ron frowned slightly.A small chill and guilt hit the pit of his stomach. 

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes."Well good night..."She walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory.Ron stood in his spot. 

He shook his head and shrugged."I don't know..."Harry stood up and sighed. 

"I saw you and Draco together outside..."Harry crossed his arms and walked slowly toward Ron.Ron bit his lower lip and shrugged. 

"So?" 

"Why?...is there something you wanna tell me?..."Harry stared at him for quite a while. 

"He was helping me....with...potions..."Ron nodded."Yeah Icould have come to you or Hermione but since you two are to busy with your smooches and love words Ididn't want to interrupt...so I asked him....and he agreed."Ron shrugged again."Thats the last of him...okay so...good night.."Ron walked up to the boy dormitory. 

Harry stared after to him.Something was up between Draco and Ron and he was going to find out what. 

* * *

Authors Note:Well i guess this is a bit more longer then the first hopfully iIcan keep the others the same length as this one...I gotta come up with more and better Ideas..-_- well until next chapter.... 

Copyright © 2003 Shinta yurishi 

Back 

Chapter: [1]2[3] 


End file.
